Dying Light: A Second Chance
by UltimateCaptain65
Summary: What if Crane had an antizin inside his pants and saved Jade from becoming a zombie.(CraneXJade)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate universe that Crane saves Jade from becoming a Zombie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dying Light.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

"Your precious scorpion is about to turn... but so are you." said Rais with an evil smile of his face. "Who will receive the Antizin? Who has a hope of living through this encounter?its up to you now."

Crane looked at Jade it was only a matter of minutes before he and Jade turns into a zombie.

"Jade...here you take this." said Crane as he give the antizin to her but Jade refused.

"No." Jade shook her head.

"No come on! Listen! I've still got some in my systems - you need this worse than I do!" begged Crane but Jade still refused.

"Crane... I just want you to promise me one thing...when the time comes, you're the one who takes me out." said Jade.

"What?! No...I..."

"Promise me!" begged Jade.

"Jade, I cant... wait a second." Crane looked down to his pants and put his hand inside his right pocket and grabbed one the Antizin he found along ago. "Oh Thank God!"

"What is it?" asked Jade looking at Crane confused from his happiness.

"Jade you take this Antizin." said Crane. as give the antizin to her.

"What No!"

"No Jade you don't understand I have another antizin in my pocket." explained Crane making Jade shocked amazingly that he had another antizin.

"Where did you get it?" asked Jade.

"I'll explain to you later but right now you'll have to take the antizin first." said Crane as he injected the antizin at her arm. "Now's my turn."

As Crane injected the antizin through his blood they feel normal again.

Rais just stared at them confusingly. he did not expectedly see this coming.

"What the hell is this?! What's going on?!" Rais still looked at them now his confused turned into anger.

"Tahir! Kill those son of a bitches!" Rais told Tahir angrily.

"As you wish, you three come with me." said Tahir as he and the soldiers head towards them.

"Jade you'll take of the drug dealers I'll deal with Tahir." Crane told her.

"Don't be ridiculous! We'll fight him together! said Jade.

"No not this time... I'm going to finish where me and Tahir started." said Crane.

**To be Continued**

**Yeah I know it's short but I'll make it longer at the next chapter.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite this story thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I'm baaaaaaack for Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1**

Tahir and his men walked towards the runners, Tahir gaze at Crane.

"You and precious girl friend will die here painfully, Crane." taunted Tahir.

"Well let's see about that Tahir." said Crane as he swift his crow bar at Tahir's face making him move backwards. Tahir spits the blood from his mouth and smirked at Crane as he rush towards him and punched Crane but he quickly dodge that punch and uppercut Tahir in the face again. "You think that your big so you can kick my ass? Size doen't matter!"

Tahir wiped his blood from his mouth. "Impressive, you are quite a puncher...for a runner!" roared Tahir as he punch him in the gut hard enough to make him vomit slowly.

"You've just let your arrogance control you this why you are weak and Stupid!" taunted Tahir.

"You too baldy."

"Wha-" Tahir word was cut by an unexpected pain from his balls, he yelped in pain.

"Huh you got some stones after all."

"You are going to suffer for this." roared Tahir still trying to prevent the pain.

"Me? No no no I'm not the one who's going to suffer ITS YOU!" Crane yelled as he kick Tahir in the face dropping him to the ground, he punch him again and again until his skull is finally broken. Tahir gripped Crane's hand and punch him in the face swiftly. Crane struggled to stand as he rush towards Tahir once again and gripped his body pushing him backwards. Tahir raised his fists charging his strength enough to break his rib cage but Crane already head butt him before he could even drop his two fist. Crane grabbed two crow bars and hit it at Tahir's body once at a time, he hit him again again again and again before Tahir fell to the ground again.

"Who's stronger now?" Crane mocked him.

"You sonuva-" Tahir words was stopped by Crane hitting his face with his crow bar.

"I'm sorry what was that again? I couldn't hear by the sounds of my bar breaking your skull." mocked Crane as he grabbed a machete from the dead soldier body.

"Go to hell." cursed Tahir while spitting his blood from his mouth.

"No no Tahir its you who's going to hell because you kill poor innocent people!" Crane shouted angrily at him.

"Then kill me now." Tahir told him

"No no I shouldn't, I should make you suffer for what you did back there at school." said Crane coldly at him.

"Then why can't you?" asked Tahir.

"Because your not the man who should be tied on a fire." said Crane as he stabbed Tahir's heart killing him. "And that's for breaking my leg, Jade?."

"I'm here Crane."

Crane turn around and see Jade standing at the pillar with her arms crossed.

"I'just finish the drug dealers 3 minutes ago before you even kill him." said Jade wiping her hands from the blood. "Now where is he? Where's is that psychopath who kidnapped me? "

"Where ever he is, we'll find him but for now is not the time we have to stop the GRE before they could bomb the city." Crane told her, Jade nodded and said.

"Right but after we're done I'm going to pay a visit of him." said Jade as she looked down at Tahir's body and saw a small bag. "Crane look! this is the bag where I put the tissues and the data file." she pointed him at the small bag.

"Yes! If we could reach at the clinic where Doctor Camden's place is maybe there going to be a cure" said Crane as he grabbed the small bag and found the tissue samples but not the data. "Dammit this is just a tissue samples, Rais must have gotten the other packages." said Crane.

"I'll take it to Doctor Camden." said Jade.

"No we should stick together and stop the GRE from bombing the city." Crane told her but Jade shook her head.

"No Crane its better if I already go to give Camden so we'll get the other data file once." said Jade.

"Alright just be careful okay? I don't wanna save you again from Rais." said Crane.

Jade took a step closer from him and hold his shoulders.

"You too Crane." Jade told him as she left the building only leaving Crane behind.

While Jade was running towards Doctor Camden's she started to think worriedly about him.

"Please be careful Crane."

**To be continued **

**Okay maybe this chapter is not longer than you or I expected.**

**Oh welp see you guys next time at Dying Light Second Chance**

**And Please Review, Favorite and Follow this story Thank You!**


End file.
